


Ain't Nothin' But Mammals

by GalaxyLynx



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Animals havin' sex, Bunny!Chris, Hamster!Daniel, Kind of furry, M/M, Ric wanted this so I am giving it to her, They are people, You are welcome, but not really, i dont even know, nekomimi, not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyLynx/pseuds/GalaxyLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a crack-one-shot (possibly, depending on if people want more or not) type deal. This is the spawn of Ric (riwox/under-base) and I waiting for Daniel's movie 'Salvador' to send its sweet ass to me through skype.</p><p>Much Sex. Much Bruhlsworth. Much wow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothin' But Mammals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riwox on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Riwox+on+Tumblr).



Chris was content to his cage, it was rather large - actually consisting of the lower half of a house. He had his own kitchen, bathroom, living room - stocked with a t.v and all the channels and movies he could want - as well as a bedroom with a lovely king sized bed. He was happy, though at the same time lonely. His Master, a nice kindhearted man with a soft touch, had begun to notice this. The way that Chris seemed to mope around his half of the house, how his usual vigor had died down now that his Master was more busy with his work and had less time for his pet. Though Chris did not complain, he didn't want to make his Master feel bad - in truth he was mostly frustrated. Sexually to be exact.

Before his Master had been signed to a company, the Bun had had hours of love making to himself, both him and his Master very vigorous in the sheets. It had been bliss, and cut off much too soon for the Jackrabbit. Which is why, over a shared breakfast full of tension, he had paused mid-bite when his Master brought up getting another pet. The idea so shocking and that he was frozen, fork stabbed through lettuce leaves hanging around his lips. Blue eyes wide at the suggestion he had hurriedly nodded his agreement, chewing his salad as fast as he could before adding words to the mixture, his Master chuckling and giving the other a nod. 

When mid-day had rolled around and Chris had to be put in his cage while his Master left he was nothing but pent up energy, pacing about his part of the house and tidying things up here and there, making sure that everything looked nice and acceptable. Especially the bedroom. When that was all said and done the Jackrabbit had nothing to do but wait, never one for sitting still for long he ended up jumping from his couch pent up excited energy causing him to pace about the living room once more. He was busy fretting over the organization of his DvDs when he heard his Master's car pull up again, tan rabbit's ears twitching at the sound he spun, nervously tapping his toes on the floor as he listened. Oh god, this was it. He wouldn't have to be alone anymore, and knowing his Master, he had gotten him the perfect playmate.

With hushed breathing he was frozen on the spot, hearing his Master give the other pet instructions and rules of the house he smiled slightly, it was relatively the same gentle-toned lecture that he had received. All 'Do not go where you are not supposed to's and 'Be good's. With a little twitch he was at the front door of his cage, trying to peak through the one way eye-hole for when his Master walked by his door. With a little huff he nervously bounced about. He could hear them getting closer now, his Master's socked feet whispering against the hard wood of the stairs, their breathing, the slow calm beating of his Master's heart and - Oh. The other pet was nervous. Or perhaps he was something that Chris had never heard before? He was used to the sounds of dogs and cats, his Master living in a neighbourhood where those pets were normal - Chris being a bit of an oddity he was proudly paraded about whenever his Master had parties. He was something special, never had a jackrabbit been so big, much less well.. Him. With a harsh intake of breath he spun, their footsteps had stopped outside of the door, Chris' mind having wandered long enough to distract him until now. Now he could hear his Master's hands on the doorknob, the sound of the lock clicking and the dead bolt sliding back from its home. 

Ears perked and small bob of a tail posed upwards he looked with eager and excited eyes towards the door, his pacing having deposited him back in to the living room. When the door slowly opened he bit his lower lip, his breath all but stopping inside of him, excitement causing his chest to ache. Breathe right. Taking a little breath he peered around the door as his Master pushed it open more, eyes flicking from his Master to the new pet. And oh - Oh.

Blue eyes resting on a man shorter than his Master, most likely he would come up to Chris' chin. Gaze roaming over the other - it was a man - with a hungry intensity he saw him fidget under his gaze and couldn't help but smile slightly. His Master had gotten him a Hamster as a friend, a rather attractive one to match. With a little hop to his step he walked around the couch and looked at the other pet, his eyes flicking to his Master's for a moment before turning back to the other man. He was shorter than Chris, roughly a foot or so, if Chris pleased he was able to comfortably rest his chin on top of the others head. With a little smirk at that thought he licked his lips to wet them, mouth dry.

"Chris -" His master looked at him before turning back to the hamster, god he was adorable, the little floppy ears atop his head pinned back slightly in nerves. He want to kiss them, run the tips between his fingers and feel the texture of his fur - which was undoubtedly soft. "This is Daniel. Daniel, this is Chris." Chris' eyes shot to the others lips, had he just licked them? Oh god, he did it again. The little flash of a pink tongue was enough to have Chris' body twitch, a rush of arousal shooting down his spine. With a little intake of breath he shook the others hand, taking all of his power not to drag him away from his Master and take him there. Had it been that long since he had been played with? Now that he thought about it, it had. With that thought running through his mind he almost missed the others little 'Hullo'. Fuck he had an accent, something German perhaps. It made his hand squeeze the others a little tighter before he was forced to let go. 

His Master's smirk did not go unnoticed as the man left them with a "Behave." With the sound of the door closing and the dead bolt finding its way home he turned his gaze back to the hamster standing a little awkwardly beside him.

"This is my cage." He murmured, moving to take a little step closer to him. "We have to share a bedroom and bathroom.." Another step, "But there is a lot of T.V and movies." He bit his lower lip, the other having backed up against a wall with how his large body had invaded his space. "You are really adorable.." He managed to rasp out, his cock twitching with the way Daniel looked up at him, brown eyes slightly wide. Pausing when the other licked his lips again Chris let out a little groan, about to lean in and inhale his scent when -

"What are you doing?" Daniel managed to squeak, his ears pinning back a little more a red flush having begun to bloom on his cheeks. Oh - not German? Chris had heard many accents, all of them he was able to pick out from another. One of the perks of being a Jackrabbit. Though, this one's was a little strange, it seemed to be two. Though the way he spoke was more dominantly with a German tone. 

"I was going to smell you." He replied, watching the others face flush deeper, unable to hide the smirk to his lips. "Master hasn't played with me in a while and you.." He leaned in and inhaled the others scent near his temple, feeling the other quiver against him. "Smell amazing right now." He breathed into the others brown curls. His hands found their way to Daniel's sides, pressure increasing when the Hamster did not pull away from him. His palms were hot and slightly damp, but Daniel didn't seem to mind, even leaned into his hands a fraction as Chris' nose ran along his hairline, a smile pulling at the Jackrabbit's face. "You smell so good." He rasped, having fully taken in his scent, the musk and traces of the others past life causing possessiveness to flair. The Hamster was his now, and he was prepared to prove it.

Cock half hard in his trousers he brought his face down to Daniel's level, a knuckle under the man's chin had him tipping his face up. With darken blue eyes Chris looked him over, teeth worrying his lower lip as he admired what was before him. His heart quickened an impossible amount when he felt Daniel's hands on his chest, eyes trailing down to where they were hesitantly touching his shirt he arched into it, eyes following the line of Daniel's arms to his shoulders and from there his face. With a small intake of breath he watched Daniel lick his lips before parting them, heard the small inhale of breath, the beating of his heart. Groaning he leaned down, pressing his lips to the Hamster's before he had a chance to speak. Eyes closing he heard as well as felt Daniel's sharp gasp, the whisper of their clothes as Daniel arched into his chest, his fingers balling into Chris' shirt. Panting he wrapped his arms around Daniel's the kiss deepening as he pulled the Hamster closer, his cock now fully hard with the others warm body pressed to his. Hearts quickly beating against ribcages as Chris lifted Daniel and carried him to the couch, putting him down gently he crawled over him. Felt the Hamster shiver underneath him as he rested himself between spread legs. Leaning down Chris licked the line of Daniel's neck, the whimper that Daniel made went straight to Chris' cock, causing the jackrabbit's hips to rut against Daniels.

"Anngh bitte.." Chris' cock throbbed against the lining of his boxers, biting down on Daniel's neck he shuddered when the Hamster's cries only grew louder. Sucking on his neck he felt the smaller man begin to rut up against him, his smaller hands moving to wiggle their way under Chris' chest, half panted words pleading him to keep going, to go further, not to stop. Moaning into Daniel's neck he pulled back, watching the others face turn from a pout to lust once more as his hands found the hem to his shirt. Removing it from himself he leaned back down, stripping Daniel of his as well he pressed their bodies together once more, tongue running from Daniel's collarbone down to a nipple. Shuddering and groaning at the friction between their hips as they continued to shamelessly rut against each other he had to gently bite down on the others nipple to stop another noise from leaving his lips. Busying himself with sucking and teasing it into a perked nub he relished the feeling of Daniel writhing underneath and clinging to him. The Hamster, for how quiet he had been before, was now very vocal. 

Small hands digging into his back Chris let out a grunt, no longer willing to settle for the pleasure of just their clothed groins sloppily rubbing against each other he pulled off of Daniel with some force on his end. The Hamster having clung to him with a whimper. With sheer will alone and the knowledge in mind that what he was going to do would feel much better he swallowed to and looked at the others face, rather than the marks that covered his neck. "Wait here." He husked, his eyes fixing Daniel's dark pools of want with a firm gaze. Waiting until the Hamster managed a decent nod he turned and walked as fast as he would allow himself to the bedroom, not wanting to seem too eager. Quickly grabbing a condom and his bottle of lube he left the bedroom, though when he was able to see Daniel again on the couch he had to stop, cock throbbing in his boxers at the sight his Hamster gave him. 

While Chris was gone Daniel had stripped himself the rest of the way, now laying open and wanton on the couch with his legs spread as wide as his body would allow. Cock an angry red curve against his hip, head beaded with pre-come as his chest rose and fell with quick breaths. Lower lip caught between his lips Daniel noticed Chris's stair and had the gall to flush deeper, eyes shifting to the side and displaying enough submission that Chris was on him in the next moment. Lips pressing hungrily against the Hamster's as he all but ripped his own jeans and boxers from himself, hands shaking with the urgency to fill Daniel as he put the condom on himself. Though now came the time that Chris was not as patient with, stretching out his lover. 

He wanted Daniel to feel good though, he wanted Daniel to like it as much as he did, especially if he ever wanted to do this again with the Hamster - which he did. With a deep breath he took the lube and poured it into one of his palms. Kissing along his Hamster's jaw he brought his slicked fingers to the cleft of Daniel's ass, index finding the Hamster's entrance he bit down on soft flesh as he probed and teased. Fighting the need to stretch him as quickly as possible he manged to find solace in the fact that he would be soon enveloped by Daniel's warmth. With that thought in mind he moved his attentions to nibbling on Daniel's ear lobe, eyes watching the others face as as he slowly probed his way into Daniel. With gasping breath he rutted against the others thigh from the warmth and tight squeeze alone, Daniel's face and the noise that left him as Chris' first knuckle was swallowed made the Jackrabbit groan. 

"You like that?" Chris purred, moving to thrust his finger in a little deeper, watching Daniel's mouth fall open in a silent cry of pleasure, the Hamster shuddering beside him.

"L-leck mich.." Daniel managed to growl, opening his eyes to look at Chris, pupils blown wide.

"What?" Chris paused, his brows furrowing slightly.

"Bite me." Daniel smirked, rolling his hips down onto Chris' finger to get him to continue to move it.

Smirking the Jackrabbit did just that, marking Daniel's neck again as he watched his Hamster roll his hips down on Chris' finger again and again, somewhat grateful that the other had taken over stretching himself - that way Chris would not hurt him. With wet open-mouthed kisses on the others neck he lazily rolled his hips against Daniel's thigh, keeping the pleasure there but finding nothing more than a sweet warmth grow in his groin. Daniel eagerly fucking himself on Chris' index finger.

"Bitte... Another.. Bitte Chris.." His Hamster pleaded, Jackrabbit all to happy to comply, pressed his middle finger close to his index and began to slowly push that in as well, Daniel much more relaxed as his body seemed to swallow the two fingers. Once they were in and Daniel gave a little nod to tell him it was all right, Chris curled them, watching as his Hamster's body seemed to freeze in the moment before jerking back to life with a keen, cock twitching as Chris did it again. 

Hands gripping Chris' chest Daniel pulled him closer, pressing their lips together Chris groaned into Daniel's mouth as the smaller man once more was eagerly stretching himself on the fingers supplied for him. Both men panting and aching where their cocks rested soon found it to be not enough, for Daniel the dull burn was no longer there and he wanted more - Chris, the need to fill his Hamster overwhelming him. 

Careful movements had his fingers removed, more lube applied to the condom he gave himself a few good strokes before lining up. Leaning over the smaller man he pressed their lips together, Daniel's parting eagerly when he licked at them. Both groaned in unison as Chris began to slowly push inside of the Hamster. Hot wet walls encasing him he shuddered and bit his own lower lip, hard enough to taste blood. Though that was the only thing stopping him from slamming into Daniel, the taste in his mouth distraction enough until he was fully inside of his Hamster. 

Shuddering breaths leaving the both of them as Chris gave Daniel time to adjust, marking his chest here and there with nips and sucks as he slowly rocked shallowly in and out of him. Soon Daniel's whimpers turned to moans, the burn gone and pleasure once more rolling in his gut. "Chris.." His Hamster breathed, shuddering underneath him. "Fick mich." Daniel gasped, clinging to Chris' neck and wrapping his legs around the others hips to keep him that much closer. "Fick mich hart." Chris didn't know what it meant exactly, but he got the general aspect as Daniel rolled his hips down onto his cock. Groaning he pulled back, cock almost slipping from his Hamster before thrusting back in, shuddering at the feeling he bit down on Daniel's shoulder, the smooth glide soon not enough, he needed it hard and fast and he needed it now.

Hips soon slapping Daniel's with the intensity of his need he winced some at the pleasured shouts that were leaving his Hamster, ears flicking he knew his head would be ringing later but he didn't care. Daniel's cries and exclamations of pleasure made him change the angle slightly, fucking deeper, harder into his love he moaned. Mouth finding Daniel's shoulder once more he sucked another bruise to life, the smaller man underneath him scratching his back with his nails, arching to his chest and throwing his head back with cries and rushed curses. Eyes squeezing shut he lost himself to the pleasure, his hips slapping against Daniel's, the only other sound than the wet slap of skin against skin was Daniel's cries and Chris' own grunts. 

"Chris..." Daniel whimpered, his nails biting into the Jackrabbit's skin hard enough to break the surface, small droplets welling underneath the tips of his fingers. "Chris.. I am close! Bitte.. Bitte.. Ich werde kommen! I'm going to come!" He mewled, his hips bucking into Chris' stomach, back arching violently as he all but screamed his release into the arm of the couch behind his head, body contorted strangely as Chris continued to thrust into the tightening wet heat. With a pained groan Chris bit onto Daniel's shoulder once more, his cock throbbing before he found his release, hips slowing down until he was lazily rocking in and out of the now whimpering Hamster below him. Chris knew every now and then his cock would brush the others prostate, for Daniel's breath would hitch and he would spasm below him. The others come long have cooled on their stomachs.

"Chris.. Chris please.." He whimpered. "Please.. I-I.." Chris kissed him, stopping his thrusts all together he waited until the other had relaxed some before slowly pulling out of him. Shuddering and letting out a small whine when the air touched his cock through the condom he sat up, panting some. With a great effort he removed the condom before laying behind Daniel. A strong arm wrapping around the Hamster he smiled lazily as the smaller man slowly rolled over and leaned up to kiss him. 

"Welcome home.." He slurred, a cocky smile on his lips as Daniel pulled back. Watching the other flush deeply he chuckled, stroking a sweat soaked curl out of the others face he leaned in and kissed him. They would get up and clean themselves later, neither was keen on getting up at the moment, nor did Chris feel like walking about when he could simply lay and hold Daniel close as he was.

"Arschloch.." Daniel muttered with no heat behind the words.

Chris chuckled again, nuzzling into his Hamster he kissed him again, a hand cupping the smaller man's cheek and holding him close as he slowly licked his way into the others mouth. "I'll fuck you again if you keep that up." He purred against the others lips.

And if Daniel continued to speak in German, and if their cuddle had turned heated before moving to the bedroom - and then a few hours later the shower. Neither complained.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ric. You are welcome.


End file.
